New Life New Love
by Pororo Kim
Summary: [DISCONTINUE] Calypso akhirnya terbebas dari Ogygia dan terdampar di Jeju..bertemu dengan sosok dari masa lalunya dan juga orang yang menganggapnya sebagai kekasih.. lalu bagaimana dengan kutukan yang disebutkan Hermes waktu itu? (KAISOO,HUNSOO,KRISOO) GS! RnR juseyoooo
1. Chapter 1

** New Life, New Love**

**.**

**Main cast :**

**Do Kyungsoo as Calypso – Kyungsoo (girl)**

**Kim Jongin**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kris Wu**

**Other cast :**

**Member EXO and other**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Fantasy **

**Ratting : T**

**Disclaimer :**

**Semua cast milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. FF ini milik saya sepenuhnya, jika ada kesamaan tokoh dan lain sebagainya itu hanya kebetulan semata.**

**Warning :**

**GenderSwitch (GS) | typo bertebaran | OOC | cerita pasaran |**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**No Pelagiat !**

**No Bash, please.!**

**.**

**.**

Calypso tak tahu harus merasakan apa saat ini. Senang karena akhirnya setelah 3000 tahun ia bisa terbebas dari hukumannya – tinggal di rumah tahanannya di Ogygia – atau sebaliknya. Merasa sesak dan sedih karena sebagai imbal balik dari kebebasannya itu ia harus kehilangan keabadian dan kekuatannya.

Hal ini cukup tidak adil baginya tentu saja, kenapa para pemegang takdir itu tak pernah memberikan kebebasannya secara penuh. Apakah ia benar-benar bersalah.? Memberikan sedikit semangat dan dukungan untuk ayahnya yang ikut berperang, apakah itu sebuah kesalahan fatal.? Kenapa ia tidak pernah dibebaskan.?

Calypso tahu bahwa ia walaupun dia dihukum sebagai seorang tahanan rumah, para Dewa memperlakukannya dengan baik. Setiap beberapa tahun sekali mereka akan berkunjung dan membawakan informasi mengenai dunia luar. Tapi yang membuatnya cukup menderita adalah hukuman yang menyangkut perasaannya, menyangkut takdirnya untuk selalu mencintai dan tersakiti oleh anak dari para Dewa yang membuatnya menjadi tahanan rumah itu.

Berkali-kali ia telah dipatahkan hatinya oleh Pahlawan yang berbeda, oleh laki-laki perkasa yang menjadi idaman wanita kala itu. Dia tidak bisa melawan itu tentu saja, tak akan pernah bisa. Seberapapun kuat ia berusaha untuk tidak mencintai dan membuat dirinya sakit hati untuk yang kesekian kalinya, para _Moirai_ tahu dan mereka tidak membiarkannya begitu saja. Mereka bertindak tentu saja, mereka bahkan membuat hukuman itu semakin berat untuk dijalaninya.

Dan sekarang kesempatannya untuk terbebas dari semua itu terbuka lebar. Kutukan dan hukumannya akan dicabut jika ia memang berniat kehilangan keabadian dan ia bisa keluar dari Ogygia atau selamanya terkurung di pulau ini. Atau terjebak dalam kutukan para Moirai dan harus kembali merasakan perih dihatinya akibat dicampakkan oleh seorang Pahlawan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Begitulah pilihan yang ditawarkan oleh para Dewa kepadanya.

" Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu Calypso cantik.?" Seorang pria dengan pakaian larinya dan juga sepatu bersayapnya menatap gadis surai karamel itu dengan senyuman yang tak bisa diartikan.

" Saya.." gadis surai karamel itu membalas tatapan pria itu, berharap sang pria mau memberinya sedikit petunjuk. Namun sayang, ia tidak mendapatkannya.

" Jika kau tidak bisa, tunggulah hingga fajar. Kau masih punya cukup banyak waktu untuk memikirkan segalanya. Aku akan kembali lagi saat fajar nanti." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pria dengan pakaian larinya itu menghilang dengan diiringi sebuah cahaya terang seperti supernova yang bergerak menuju arah pantai dan akhirnya menghilang menuju dunia luar.

Sementara itu, sosok gadis dengan mata bulat dan surai karamel itu masih terdiam ditempatnya. Menatap kepergian sang Dewa Pengantar Pesan yang bisa pergi meninggalkan tempat ini, sementara dirinya tidak sama sekali. Ingin rasanya bagi Calypso untuk pergi dan melihat dunia luar. Dia merasa iri pada para dewa yang bisa keluar masuk dunianya dan juga dunia manusia. Mengunjungi berbagai tempat di dunia, dan jatuh cinta dengan manusia.

Calypso sangat menginginkan hal itu, kecuali yang terakhir. Ia tidak ingin merasakan cinta lagi. Ia terlalu takut untuk kembali tersakiti. Ia berharap jika dirinya nanti keluar dari sini, ia tidak akan bertemu dengan seorang pria yang membuatnya jatuh cinta kemudian patah hati. Jangan sampai itu terjadi, ia benar-benar tidak menginginkannya.

Saat ini dia sudah mempunyai keputusannya, tapi sesuai dengan perkataan Hermes tadi, ia harus menunggu fajar untuk membuat keputusan finalnya. Seperti seorang dewa yang sempat berkata pada salah seorang Pahlawannya, ' _**Fajar adalah waktu yang bagus untuk membuat keputusan. Saat yang tepat untuk memulai dan menggantungkan harapan baru**_.'

* * *

**:: XOXO ::**

* * *

_**Jeju-do, Korea Selatan 23.05 KST**_

" Hei Albino.!" Seorang pemuda dengan kulit tan sexynya berjalan mendekati sosok pemuda yang mempunyai warna kulit berbeda jauh darinya. Sosok yang dipanggil 'albino' olehnya karena memang pemuda itu memiliki kulit putih, bukan putih susu seperti kebanyakan milik orang Korea pada umumnya tapi kulit putih pucat yang akan langsung memerah jika terkena panas sedikit saja.

Melihat pemuda albino itu tidak menyahutnya sama sekali dan malah asik memandangi sebuah figura, sang pemuda tan berinisiatif untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari pemuda albino itu sepenuhnya. Ia menyeringai tipis kemudian mendekati sosok pemuda yang lebih muda 3 bulan darinya itu dan merebut figura yang dipegangnya.

" Ckckck, ternyata kau belum bisa move on dari gadis ini.", ucap pemuda tan saat melihat foto orang dipigura perak itu. Memandang remeh sosok pemuda albino yang saat ini tengah menatapnya jengah, " Apa sih istimewanya gadis ini sehingga kau masih saja tergila-gila dengannya. Padahal dia sudah mati. Ckckck, dasar kau Sehun bodoh."

" Cih, kau tak tahu apa-apa Jong. Jadi diamlah." Pemuda albino yang bernama Sehun itu merebut kembali figura foto miliknya. Memandangi kembali foto itu dengan tatapan sendu, dan memuja. " Dia begitu istimewa Jong, dia berbeda dengan gadis lainya. Dan satu hal lagi Jong, dia belum meninggal. Dia hanya menghilang, dia pasti akan kembali suatu saat nanti. Aku akan bertemu kembali dengannya, aku yakin itu."

Sehun kemudian berjalan menuju meja kecil di samping tempat tidur King size disampingnya dan meletakkan figura itu disana, bersama dengan sebuah foto lainnya. Fotonya bersama sosok pemuda tan – si Jong – serta seorang orang pemuda tinggi bersurai hitam pekat dengan telinga perinya. Kemudian ia bergerak menuju balkon dan berdiri disana, memandangi suasana Jeju yang terlihat benar-benar indah menenangkan di saat-saat seperti ini.

Sementara si pemuda tan yang mempunyai nama lengkap Kim Jongin itu, ia hanya menghela napasnya sebentar kemudian menyusul sosok sahabatnya itu dan berdiri disampingnya. Menatap sosok sahabatnya yang kini tengah melamun tidak jelas dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. _Mungkinkah dia kembali mengingat gadis itu.?_

Jongin merutuki dirinya karena ia sempat berkata seperti itu tentang gadis dalam figura itu. Ia tahu betul bahwa sosok gadis itu sebenarnya adalah topik terlarang yang tidak boleh dibicarakan dengan Sehun, apalagi saat ia mengatakan bahwa gadis itu sudah meninggal. Karena bagi Sehun, gadisnya itu hanyalah menghilang untuk sementara dan ia akan kembali tak lama lagi, ia bisa merasakan hal itu. Sehun tidak perduli apa kata orang tentangnya, bahkan apa yang orang tua gadis itu katakan tentang putrinya yang sudah meninggal. Ia tidak menggubrisnya dan masih saja bersikeras bahwa gadis itu masih hidup. Sungguh keras kepala memang, tapi itulah sosok Sehun yang sebenarnya.

" Jung Ahjumma bilang haraboeji menyuruhmu untuk pulang. Ia menyuruhmu untuk sampai saat besok senja."

Sehun menoleh dan menatap Jongin lekat-lekat, " Berikan aku waktu dua hari lagi disini, katakan pada Haraboeji jika aku masih ingin disini."

" Yak.! Mana mungkin seperti itu, jika kau ingin disini lebih baik katakan sendiri pada kakek tua itu. Menyuruhku memberitahunya sama saja jika aku membongkar keberadaanku saat ini. Dasar bodoh.! Kau tahu sendiri kan jika aku sedang kabur."

" Ah, aku yakin jika Haraboeji sudah mengetahui dimana kau sekarang. Mengingat dia memasang CCTv di villa ini. Dia juga pasti sudah menduganya, ia pasti tahu kau akan kemari mengingat sebulan yang lalu ATM dan Balck Cardmu tidak bisa digunakan."

" Aish.. orang tua itu memang tahu segalanya.! Aku memang tidak akan bisa kabur begitu saja." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda tan itu berjalan mendekati pintu dan keluar. Meninggalkan sosok Sehun yang kini kembali memandangi lautan luas di depannya. Ia tidak ingin pergi dari sini secepat itu, ia masih ingin berada disini dan menikmati suasana pantai. Mengenang kembali saat-saat dimana ia bersama sosok gadisnya di pulau ini, di villa ini. Belum lagi fisrasatnya yang mengatakan jika dirinya akan bertemu kembali dengan sosok gadisnya itu di sini, di pulau ini tak berapa lama lagi. Dan ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan itu.

* * *

**:: XOXO ::**

* * *

" Kau memanggilku cukup cepat, apa kau sudah membuat keputusan.?" Sosok Dewa Pengantar Pesan itu tersenyum masam pada sosok Calypso yang tengah memainkan tunik putihnya sembari duduk mengahadap ke arah pantai.

" Ya Tuan Hermes, saya sudah membuat keputusan." jawabnya lirih namun masih terdengar sangat jelas oleh sosok pria itu. Sosok pria yang kini memakai setelan jas mahalnya berwarna putih, namun masih memakai sepatu bersayapnya yang terlihat sangat tidak sesuai dengan pakaiannya saat ini. " Saya akan memilih untuk bebas dan keluar dari pulau ini tuan."

Hermes menatap Calypso dengan senyuman misteriusnya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan sosok pria muda itu. Yang jelas saat ini ia merasa senang dengan keputusan yang diambil Calypso yang ia yakin akan membuat sosok gadis di depannya ini bahagia. Walaupun mungkin terisrat sedikit kesedihan dalam hatinya mengingat dia juga akan kehilangan keabadiannya jika Calypso sampai meninggalkan pulau ini. Tapi tak apa, itu sepadan dengan apa yang akan didapatannya nanti. Hidup bersama Calypso sebagai manusia biasa dan ia bisa mencintai sosok gadis mungil itu dengan bebas, tanpa halangan, tanpa batasan. Sebuah pertukaran sempurna yang saling menguntungkann.

" Kalau begitu pergilah ke pantaimu dan naiklah rakit tua yang kau buat dulu untuk membawa para Pahlawanmu pergi dari pulau ini. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu."

Calypso tersenyum kemudian ia menerima uluran tangan Hermes dan berjalan bersamanya menuju tepi pantai. Sesampainya di pantai, Hermes segera menahan Calypso yang hendak menaiki rakitnya. Memeluk gadis itu erat, kemudian menatap gadis itu dengan sendu. " Berhati-hatilah, dunia luar tidak sepenuhnya seperti yang kau bayangkan selama ini. Banyak dari mereka adalah orang jahat. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan selalu menjagamu. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Jadi tunggulah aku di sana, aku akan segera menemuimu. Walaupun mungkin aku tidak akan menemuimu dalam wujud seperti ini lagi."

Gadis dengan surai karamel dan mata bulatnya itu hanya terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Perkataan Hermes membuatnya harus berpikir cukup lama. Tentang dunia luar yang mungkin akan berbeda dari apa yang dipikirannya selama ini, dan juga tentang kehidupannya nanti. Apakah ia akan dilahirkan menjadi bayi lalu di asuh oleh orang, atau ia akan keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini dan tidak mengetahui apapun. Belum lagi perkataan Hermes yang menyebutkan bahwa dirinya akan selalu berada disisinya, dan selalu membantunya. Itu cukup membuatnya berpikir berkali lipat dari sebelumnya. Pasalnya, seorang dewa tidak akan diijinkan untuk terus membantu manusia – dimana dia pada akhirnya akan berubah menjadi manusia biasa nantinya – kecuali jika dewa tersebut benar-benar tertarik dan menjadikan manusia itu sepenuhnya miliknya.

" Satu hal lagi, saat kau keluar dari Ogygia nanti, sebagian dari kenanganmu akan hilang dan juga masalah kutukan itu.. para Moirai tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja, mereka..." belum sempat Hermes menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Calypso sudah membekap mulut pria muda itu dengan tangan kirinya, menyuruhnya untuk diam dan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" Tak apa Tuan, bisa keluar dari pulau ini sudah cukup membuat saya senang. Untuk kutukan itu, saya tidak akan terlalu memikirkannya. Bukankah sudah selama ini saya bisa melewati itu semua. Jadi Tuan tidak perlu lagi khawatir tentang hal itu." Calypso tersenyum manis ke arah Hermes yang membuat pria muda itu sedikit pedih melihatnya.

" Kalau begitu pergilah. Katakan pada rakit itu untuk membawamu ke Korea Selatan. Aku akan menemuimu disana nantinya." Calypos mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati rakit tua dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di atasnya." Dan Calypso, namamu adalah Kyungsoo. Wu Kyungsoo."

* * *

**:: XOXO ::**

* * *

Entah apa yang membuat seorang Oh Sehun yang tak pernah melakukan jogging seumur hidupnya, pagi ini ia memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang teramat ia benci itu. Memakai celana trining hitam panjang yang dipadukan dengan kaos putih polos yang di rangkap dengan jaket kesebelasan MU berwarna merah dan memakai sepatu Nike putih miliknya lalu menyampirkan handuk putih kecil pada bahunya. Tak lupa ia juga memasang headphone sebagai pelengkapnya pagi itu. Kemudian ia keluar dari villa keluarganya itu saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.05 KST.

Sehun berlari-lari kecil menyusuri lingkungan villanya, kemudian berlanjut menyusuri pinggir pantai yang saat ini nampak begitu sepi. Tentu saja, ini masih sangat pagi, dan hanya sedikit orang yang melakukan hal sama sepertinya. Semantara sebagian besar orang seperti Jongin bergelung nyaman dalam selimut mereka yang hangat itu.

Setelah berlari sekitar tiga puluh menit lebih, Sehun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di sebuah bangku kayu di bawah sebatang pohon palm besar dipinggir pantai. Meluruskan kakinya agar otot-otot miliknya itu tidak mengalami kram dan membuatnya harus kembali memakai alat bantu jalan seperti lima tahun lalu, karena hal yang sama.

Setelah dirasa kakinya cukup lemas, Sehun mengambil smartphone putih miliknya dari dalam saku jaket merah MUnya. Mengusap layar sentuh ponsel itu, kemudian bergerak mencari icon kamera. Ia berniat memotret matahari terbit yang sebentar lagi akan terlihat mengingat langit sudah mulai berwarna orange cerah saat ini.

Dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya, Sehun mulai memotert saat-saat dimana matahari itu mulai terbit. Dua, tiga, hingga empat kali ia memotret dengan obyek yang sama. Namun pada yang kelima kalinya, saat Sehun berniat memencet tombol kamera itu, sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak ada dalam obyeknya itu terlihat. Sesosok manusia, ah sosok gadis lebih tepatnya dengan surai sepinggang berdiri dengan background matahari terbit dibelakangnya. Sungguh suatu hal yang cukup aneh bagi Sehun mengingat beberapa detik yang lalu ia tidak melihat sosok gadis itu di tempatnya.

Karena penasaran Sehun pun berjalan mendekati sosok itu, dekat dan akhirnya semakin dekat sehingga Sehun bisa melihat gadis itu cukup jelas. Sosok gadis itu menurut Sehun mempunyai tinggi kira-kira 165 cm, dengan tubuh mungilnya yang indah. Rambutnya berwarna coklat karamel yang indah, dengan sedikit begelombang pada bagan ujungnya. Sehun semakin menajamkan pengelihatannya, sosok gadis itu berpakaian aneh. Entahlah, ia belum pernah melihat pakaian seperti itu sebelumnya. Belum pernah sama sekali. Sehun bisa melihat jika pakaian yang gadis itu kenakan seperti gaun pesta pada umunya. Gaun tanpa lengan sepanjang lutut, dan hiasan menggunakan daun pita emas yang diikat di pinggang belakang setelah disilang di depan dada. Sungguh, Sehun belum pernah melihat gaun secantik itu sebelumnya.

Detik berikutnya, entah kenapa gadis itu terkulai lemas dan segera terduduk di atas pasir pantai. Memegangi kepalanya seolah dirinya sedang mengalami sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Matanya menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan menelisik, berusaha mencari jawaban dimana dia sekarang berada. Kemudian ia mencoba untuk berdiri, namun tak bisa. Kakinya yang tak beralas apapun rupanya terlalu lemas untuk menyangga tubuhnya hingga membuatnya nyaris terjerembab.

Sehun dengan cekatan berlari dan menahan tubuh gadis itu. Posisi Sehun saat ini berada dibelakang sang gadis dengan menahan pinggangnya, yang seolah seperti memeluk gadis itu.

Keduanya saling berpandangan selama sesaat. Sehun begitu terperanjat saat ia melihat wajah gadis itu. Dengan mata bulat, hidung bengir, pipi cukup tembam, dan bibir heartshapnya mengingatkan dirinya pada sosok gadis yang selama ini ia nantikan. Hampir semua hal yang ada pada tubuh gadis itu begitu mirip dengan sosok gadisnya, sosok gadis yang sangat dicintai dan ia rindukan.

Sementara gadis itu, ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sayunya. Mata bulat beningnya menatap mata elang milik Sehun selama beberapa detik. Hanya beberapa detik, karena dalam hitungan detik berikutnya mata bening itu terpejam diiringi dengan senyuman tipis dari sang gadis.

Melihat hal itu, tanpa berpikir panjang Sehun menggendongnya ala bridal menuju villa miliknya. Memandangi wajah mungil gadis itu disepanjang perjalanan, dan tak hentinya mengucap syukur atas pertemuan 'terencana' Tuhan ini.

" Aku tahu jika kau akan kembali chagiya, aku merindukanmu." Sehun mengecup kening gadis itu singkat kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju villa milik keluarganya.

* * *

**:: XOXO ::**

* * *

Pemuda tan itu jelas terganggu tidurnya. Bayangkan saja, seseorang menendang pintu depan villa yang berada tepat di samping kamarnya hingga membuat dirinya terlonjak kaget dan terbangun. Itu jelas pelanggaran hak asasinya untuk mendapatkan privasi, terlebih masalah tidurnya yang terganggu.

Turun dari ranjang dengan menggeram kesal, kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya dan menggosok gigi-gigi putihnya dengan malas. Merasa tidak cukup, Jongin melepaskan kaos putih yang melekat ketat ditubuh sexynya, kemudian mengguyur seluruh badannya dengan air.

Setelahnya ia segera berpakaian dan menuju ruang makan untuk mencari makanan, jujur saja ia adalah tipe orang yang sangat suka makan. Bergerak cepat menuju ruang makan, ia bahkan sampai tidak menyadari jika kamar di sebelah kamarnya itu terbuka lebar dan menampakkan seorang pemuda tengah membaringkan seseorang diranjangnya dengan gerakan pelan.

" Aish, seharusnya kemarin aku membeli isi kulkas. Aku menyesal kemarin tidak membeli apapun." Pemuda tan itu kemudian menoleh ke arah kamar dengan cat biru muda yang kini terbuka, " Oi, Albino.. kau harus menelpon seseorang untuk membeli bahan makanan."

Tidak ada jawaban tentu saja, bukankah tadi sudah kubilang jika pemilik kamar di sebelah pemuda tan itu sedang membaringkan seseorang diranjangnya. Mungkin saja mereka kini sedang melakukan sesuatu, atau pemuda itu yang melakukan sesuatu.

Berdecih kesal, akhirnya pemuda tan itu berjalan menuju kamar bercat biru disamping kamarnya. Tapi sebelum ia memasuki kamar, sosok pemuda albino dengan pakaian larinya keluar dan menatap sosok pemuda tan dihadapannya. " Bisakah kau tidak berisik, _kekasihku_ sedang tidur saat ini."

Pernyataan itu sontak membuat sang pemuda tan membelalak lebar. _Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.? Kekasih, apa dia sudah gila. Bukankah Sookyung sudah lama mati.? _pikirnya dalam hati. Kemudian pemuda tan itu melongok kedalam kamar, memang benar jika disana ada seorang gadis sedang terbaring diatas ranjang, dengan selimut yang membungkus hingga dadanya.

" Aku akan ke menyuruh Jung ahjumma untuk membeli bahan makanan. Kau tenang saja. Oh ya, aku juga sudah bilang pada Haraboeji, dia mengijinkanku untuk tinggal, tapi kau tetap harus pergi ke Seoul sore nanti. Ia ingin bicara serius denganmu." Pemuda albino itu segera pergi menuju dapur, entah untuk apa. Meninggalkan sosok pemuda tan yang kini menggerutu kesal dengan keputusan yang dibuat oleh kakeknya itu. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, namun belum sampai dua langkah, ia berhenti dan bergerak memasuki kamar sepupunya itu. Berniat untuk melihat lebih jauh gadis yang menurut sepupunya itu 'kekasihnya' itu.

Betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat sosok gadis dihadapannya kini. Seperti yang dikatakan sepupunya tadi, dia mungkin saja adalah kekasih sepupunya. Wajah mereka benar-benar terlihat mirip. Dengan bibir heartshape, hidung bengir, dan pipi yang sedikit gembul. Gadis itu memang terlihat sangat mirip dengan sosok gadis yang terdapat dalam figura milik Sehun itu. Sekilas mereka mungkin akan dikatakan orang yang sama, jika saja ada sedikit perbedaan kecil dalam diri mereka.

Sebuah tanda lahir yang berada di perpotongan leher gadis yang tengah berbaring itu adalah pembedanya. Tidak akan ada yang melihat atau menyadari perbedaan itu memang tapi, Jongin yang nyatanya adalah seorang yang mempunyai kemampuan seperti ahli mata-mata ataupun penyelidik mampu mengetahui hal itu. Hanya Jonginlah yang sementara mengetahuinya, dan ia berniat untuk memberitahukannya pada Sehun secepat mungkin.

Jongin segera beranjak dari ranjang itu dan bergegas menuju dapur untuk menemui Sehun. belum sempat melewati pintu kamar, Jongin sudah bertabrakan dengan sosok Sehun yang tak menyadari keberadaan Jongin karena sedang asik memainkan ponselnya.

" Ish, kau ini kenapa huh.? Seperti melihat hantu saja." Sehun berucap setelah ia membenarkan posisinya yang tadinya terduduk akibat tertabrak Jongin dan menatap pemuda tan itu dengan malas.

" Ah, kau disini rupanya. Aku baru akan memberitahumu satu hal, dan itu sangat penting. Sebenarnya gadis itu..." Jongin mengentikan kalimatnya setelah melihat Sehun menyuruhnya berhenti dan mendekatkan smartphone putih miliknya ke telinga kananya.

" Yeoboseo.."

" ..."

" Ye, aku akan memberitahukannya. Haraboeji tenang saja,"

" ..."

" Ne," pip

Sehun memutuskan sambungannya dan menatap Jongin dengan serius. " Haraboeji memintamu pulang sekarang, beliau sudah mengirimkan helikopter untuk membawamu ke bandara dan juga sudah menyiapkan jet pribadi di sana. Dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu Jong, pulanglah sekarang. Kau hanya diberi waktu 20 menit untuk berkemas sebelum helikopter itu sampai disini."

Mata Jongin membulat sempurna mendengar itu semua. Sebegitu besarkah keinginan kakeknya itu untuk menemuinya sampai-sampai ia harus mengirimkan helikopter dan menyiapkan jet pribadi. Oh astaga, kenapa lagi sekarang. Firasat Jongin benar-benar buruk saat ini, ia takut jika pertemuan pertamannya dengan sang kakek selama lebih dari tiga bulan ini akan berujung menjadi kiamat baginya. Oh tidak, Jongin tidak mau itu terjadi. Ia masih ingin hidup senang di sini.

" Oh ya Jong.. tadi apa yang ingin kau katakan tentang kekasihku.?"

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, Jongin justru langsung keluar dari kamar Sehun dan menuju kamarnya. Ah entahlah apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda tan itu saat ini. Yang jelas rasa takut tengah menghantuinya saat ini.

* * *

**:: XOXO ::**

* * *

Duduk diam dalam kursi jet pribadi milik kakeknya itu, Jongin memikirkan semua hal yang mengganggunya saat ini. Bagaimana nasibnya nanti setelah ia bertemu dengan kakeknya nanti. Ah, Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya nanti, ia pasti benar-benar akan dicincang habis-habisan oleh kakek tua itu nantinya.

Kabur dari mansion hanya karena tidak diberikan Ferrari Spider 458 adalah hal kekanakan yang telah dilakukannya. Yeah, walaupun tindakannya itu bukan tanpa dasar. Bayangkan saja jika saudaramu mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun berupa Mercedes Mc Laren yang saat itu masih limite edisen sedangkan kau hanya mendapatkan hadiah berupa Laptop Apple keluaran terbaru serta perangkatnya dan juga SLR yang harganya tidak seberapa. Tentu saja Jongin merasa dirinya tidak diperlakukan tidak adil disini, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk kabur dari manison keluarga Kim itu.

Ah, belum lagi kilasan gambar sesosok gadis cantik yang tengah berbaring di ranjang Sehun tadi. Pikiran Jongin langsung mengelana jauh dan mulai berpikir beberapa kemungkinan mengapa gadis itu bisa sama persis seperti kekasih Sehun itu.? lalu kenapa bayangannya akan gadis itu tak bisa hilang. Jongin terus saja membayangkan bagaimana jika gadis itu bangun, dan kemudian tersenyum padanya. Jongin merasa itu akan sangat menyenangkan, ah.. Jongin merasa iri dengan Sehun, bukan hanya saat ini tapi sejak dulu. Sehun memiliki keluarga yang lengkap, ayah dan ibunya menyayanginya, ditambah lagi dengan sang kakek yang begitu memanjakannya. Belum lagi fakta bahwa pemuda albino itu memiliki seorang kekasih juga menambah poin keiriannya pada Sehun. ah, mungkin Tuhan memang tidak pernah adil pada pemuda tan itu.

Saat umurnya baru mencapai 6 tahun, kedua orang tuanya terlibat kecelakaan dimana hanya dirinya yang selamat dalam insiden itu. Sang kakek yang dulunya sangat menyayanginya karena statusnya sebagai cucu pertama dari anak sulungnya membuatnya berlimpah kasih sayang. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, dan sang kakek berubah sangat dingin padanya bahkan cenderung membencinya.

Ah, mengingat itu membuat Jongin teriris sakit. Jujur saja, Jongin ingin sekali menempati posisi pemuda albino yang menjadi sepupunya itu. " Kau memang selalu beruntung Hun.. bahkan dalam urusan cinta dan wanita."

Jongin membuang napasnya kasar dan menatap gumpalan awan melalui jendela kecil dalam jet itu. " Sookyung..? Benarkah itu kau.? Apa kau benar-benar kembali.?" Tak terasa mata Jongin mulai berkaca-kaca, ia terlihat seperti ingin menangis, " kembali untuk Sehun.?"

* * *

**:: XOXO ::**

* * *

Pria muda itu segera merubah penampilannya menjadi pemuda berumur 18 tahun begitu ia melewati gerbang lengkung berwarna emas itu. Langkah kakinya sengaja di percepat karena ia ingin segera bertemu dengan sang ayah dan mengutarakan niatannya untuk tinggal di Bumi.

Pemuda itu segera membungkuk hormat begitu ia sampai di sebuah ruangan raksasa dan mendapati sosok pria tampan berumur sekitar 40-an dengan janggut putih dan tangan kekarnya memberi makan elang perak di bahu kirinya. " Ayah.."

" Kau sangat gegabah Hermes. Kau tahu jika itu akan fatal akibatnya." Pria itu menjawab sapaan dari sang pemuda. Bukan hanya sapaan saja tapi juga segenap pikiran yang melintas dibenak pemuda yang dipanggil Hermes tadi.

" Aku mencintainya.. ini kesempatanku untuk bersamanya, kumohon Ayah." Pinta pemuda itu yang saat ini tengah berlutut.

" Kau yakin dengan konsekuensinya.? Kau akan kehilangan keabadian, kekuatan dan juga sebagian dari ingatnmu. Kau tahu itu.!" pria itu berbalik dan menatap sosok putranya yang tengah berlutut dan menundukkan kepalanya itu.

Pria itu –Zeus – sebenarnya tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi, suatu saat nanti jika cinta putranya untuk Calypso begitu besar dan ada kemungkinan Calypso di bebaskan maka putranya itu tak tanggung-tanggung untuk meninggalkan keabadiannya dan memilih hidup bersama gadis itu. ah, putra Zeuz itu memang telah benar-benar dibutakan oleh cinta rupanya.

" Ayah, aku akan menerimanya. Tapi tolong biarkan aku hidup bersama dengannya. biarkan kami hidup bahagia dan saling menyayangi."

" Kalau begitu pergilah ke sungai Styx, berendamlah disana dan aku akan segera mengirimu ke Bumi setelah aura kedewaanmu pudar. Dan ingat satu hal Hermes, jangan pernah kau menyesali keputusanmu ini. Takdirmu pun bahkan sudah dibuat sebelum kau membuat keputusan itu. Para Moirai sudah menggambarkannya secara jelas, dan ketahuilah Hermes kisahmu akan rumit setelah ini.."

" Aku akan menerimanya. Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan aku bisa bersamanya. Jadi biarkan aku tinggal di bumi bersamanya. Ayah tidak perlu khawatir tentang diriku. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Janjinya, pemuda itu telah berdiri kali ini dan ia menujukkan kepalan tangannya pada langit seolah ia sedang membuat janji pada pemilik alam semesta ini.

" Baiklah jika itu kemauanmu. Pergi dan tinggalah di Bumi, tapi jangan harap kau bisa mengemis untuk kembali ke Olympus. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

" Ya, Ayah,.. aku mengerti."

Kemudian pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan menghilang di detik berikutnya. Ia akan mengunjungi Styx dan berendam disana sebelum akhirnya ia akan diturunkan ke Bumi dan hidup bersama gadis yang dicintainya itu. ah, membayangkannya saja pemuda itu sudah senang bukan main. Ini adalah impiannya sejak dulu, sejak 3000 tahun yang lalu lebih tepatnya saat ia mengadakan kunjungan kerja untuk yang pertama kalinya ke Ogygia dan bertemu dengan Calypso.

Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan gadis itu dan ia selalu berniat membuat gadis itu tersenyum. Walaupun pasti akan sangat sulit dilakukannya mengingat bahwa takdir gadis itu tak berakhir bahagia sebelumnya. Tapi pemuda itu yakin, mulai saat ini dirinya akan membuat gadis itu tertawa dan tersenyum setiap hari. Melindungi dan terus mencintainya sampai keabadiannya di bumi hilang dan ia pergi ke Elysium bersama pujaan hatinya itu.

" Tunggu aku Kyungsoo, tunggu aku.", ucap pemuda itu sebelum menceburkan dirinya dalam aliran sungai Styx dan menghilangkan aura dewanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or Delete.?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ohoho, saya kembali dengan membawa ff absurd lagi. Haha, ff ini sebenernya hanya selingan semata karena sebentar lagi Love in the Palace akan segera tamaat. Tapi maaf karena chapter 8 B nya belum sempat aku publish, masih dalam proses soalnya. Mungkin akan aku update hari minggu/senin nanti karena jadwal les sudah mulai menanti.**

**Oh ya, bagi yang belum tahu 'Moirai' itu apa aku akan menjelaskan sedikit. 'moirai' itu adalah para pemegang takdir, mengambil wujud nenek tua keriput, terdiri dari tiga orang diamana seorang yang berada ditengah membawa gunting emas sedangkan yang lainnya akan membawa benang kehidupan. Untuk Calypso sendiri, dia sebenernya adalah salah seorang putri dari bangsa titan yang bernama Atlas, itu loh yang menyangga Bumi di pundaknya.**

**.**

**.**

**Kayaknya cuma itu aja, aku gak berharap ini dapat respon baik si. Aku juga agak pesimis waktu mau publish ff ini soalnya. tapi aku akan sangat senang jika kalian bisa sedikit meninggalkan jejak pada kolom review untuk ff jelek ini.**

**.**

**Hehe,**

**Mind to Review.?**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Life, New Love**

**.**

**Main cast :**

**Do Kyungsoo as Calypso – Kyungsoo (girl)**

**Kim Jongin |Oh Sehun |Kris Wu**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

**Ratting : T**

**Disclaimer :**

**Semua cast milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. FF ini milik saya sepenuhnya, jika terdapat kesamaan karakter, tempat atau apapun itu, hal itu hanyalah kebetulan semata.**

**Warning :**

**GenderSwitch (GS) | typo bertebaran | OOC | cerita pasaran |**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**No Bash !**

**No Pelagiat, please.!**

**.**

**.**

" _Tunggu aku Kyungsoo, tunggu aku.", ucap pemuda itu sebelum menceburkan dirinya dalam aliran sungai Stxy dan menghilangkan aura dewanya._

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja tampan bersurai pirang itu merutuki ayahnya yang dengan seenak hati menurunkannya di tempat yang tidak strategis – menurutnya. Bayangkan saja, saat ini ia tengah berada ditengah-tengah lautan manusia disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Myeongdangdong dengan pakaiannya yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan orang lain pada umunya. _**Tunik**_ [pakaian khas masyarakat Yunani, berupa kain panjang yang dililitkan pada tubuh dan diikat dengan tali] putih keemasan menggantung dengan indahnya ditubuhnya yang tegap, oh ya dan jangan lupakan sandal emas bertali yang melilit pergelangan kakiknya. Oh, itu membuatnya terlihat seperti pemain opera Yunani yang sedang melakukan pementasan di panggung alih-alih saat ini berada di jalanan yang ramai.

Lama terdiam di tempatnya, pemuda pirang itu mulai bergerak membelah lautan manusia yang sedari tadi menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Wanita tua, para gadis remaja, ibu-ibu muda, anak-anak kecil bahkan juga para pria menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Mungkin semacam tatapan kekaguman, tapi lebih dari itu – yang jujur saja membuat si pirang itu merasa risih. Detik berikutnya, disaat semua mata masih memandangnya antara perasaan heran dan kagum, pemuda pirang itu berlari kencang berusaha untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat yang menurutnya sedikit mengerikan. Jujur saja, walaupun ia sudah berulang kali mengunjungi dunia manusia seperti ini dan yeah tak jarang pula ia juga berbaur dengan menyamar menjadi manusia. Tapi hal ini sungguh di luar perkiraaannya,menjadi pusat perhatian bukanlah hal yang diinginkannya. Yang hanya ia inginkan adalah menemukan sosok Kyungsoo yang entah dimana keberadaannya saat ini.

Lagi-lagi ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, ia bukanlah seorang Dewa lagi. Dan menemukan Kyungsoo di daratan ini cukup sulit untuknya, terlebih ia tak punya koneksi apapun dan ia tidak menyiapkan apapun untuk transormasinya menjadi manusia saat ia masih menjadi seorang Dewa.

Pemuda itu akhirnya berhenti dari dengan nafas tak beraturan. Berstirahat sejenak untuk melemaskan kakinya dan juga menetralkan napasnya yang tak beraturan sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berjalan. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat dua orang pria berjas dengan kacamata hitam menghalangi langkahnya. Oh tidak, jangan katakan jika dia akan ditangkap oleh polisi karena telah mengganggu aktivitas jalan raya saat ia berlari tadi. Oh jangan, dia bahkan belum satu jam berada di sini dan sudah akan ditangkap polisi. Oh tidak..! ini sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya, dia belum menemukan Kyungsoo dan sebentar lagi ia akan masuk penjara. Ini sungguh buruk.

_Lebih baik aku kabur, aku harus berlari dan menghindari polisi-polisi itu,_batinnya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan detik berikutnya ia berlari. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia dikagetkan dengan teriakan dari dua orang pria tadi, " Ya..! Tuan Wu, jangan lari. Anda harus kembali ke catwalk sekarang atau anda akan dibunuh oleh Yixing."

Tunggu dulu, Mr. Wu..? bukankah itu marga yang dipakainya di bumi. Ah, tapi tidak mungkin, ada banyak orang bermarga Wu disini. Orang itu pasti salah. Dengan langkah kakinya yang panjang, si Pirang itu kembali berlari. Namun saat ia hendak berbelok di depan sebuah toko, sosok perempuan muda muncul entah dari mana dengan kedua tangan bersilang di depang dadanya. Wajah cantiknya menyiratkan kemarahan yang begitu besar, hal itu terlihat dari wajahnya yang merah sempurna dan juga mata yang nampak memerah. Detik berikutnya, perempuan muda itu mendekati si Pirang, " Wu Yi Fan..! demi boxer spongebobmu yang paling mahal.. apa yang telah kau lakukan huh.! Kau membuat acara harus ditunda selama satu jam karena semua orang mencarimu. Kemana saja kau.!"

Pemuda pirang itu membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, " Eh.. miss, kurasa anda salah orang. Aku bukan Wu Yifan, namaku Kris Wu. Anda pasti salah orang."

" Kau bilang aku salah orang.? Dan apa tadi yang kau katakan..? namamu adalah Kris Wu.. kau benar-benar ingin membuatku marah rupanya." Wanita muda itu kemudian melirik ke belakang, menatap dua pria berjas yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakan sang pemuda. " Ya kalian berdua.. pukul kepalanya sekeras mungkin, dia pasti terbentur sesuatu hingga dia tidak tahu jika Kris Wu dan Wu Yifan adalah orang yang sama. Cepat selesaikan, dan bawa dia setelahnya. Aku akan menghubungi Yixing dan mengatakan jika aku sudah menemukan si pembuat onar, Kris Wu."

* * *

**::0::**

* * *

Jongin tengah berdiam diri di pinggiran sungai Han saat ini. Ya, dia sudah sampai siang di Seoul siang tadi dan bertemu dengan kakeknya dua jam kemudian karena jadwal sang kakek yang benar-benar padat. Sebagai seorang pengusaha sukses yang menggeluti berbagai bidang industri, sang kakek juga disibukkan dengan kegiatan amal yang dilakukannya. Belum lagi ketertarikannya akan seni yang membuatnya harus mengunjungi pameran kelas dunia setiap bulannya mengingat dia adalah penyumbang terbesar pameran itu yang bertepatan dengan kedatangan Jongin di Seoul siang tadi. Jongin harus menunggu cukup lama untuk bertemu dengan sosok yang telah membawanya secara paksa itu.

Ah, Jongin juga masih ingat jelas perbincangannya dengan sang kakek yang baru selelsai beberapa jam yang lalu. Sesuai perkiraannya saat dalam perjalanan menuju kemari, kakeknya memarahinya habis-habisan. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang kakek.

**Flasback..**

_Keduanya diam cukup lama setelah kepergian sosok kepala pelayang yang membawa Jongin ke hadapan sang kakek. Jongin terus saja menatap punggung kakeknya yang sedari tadi belum berbalik badan. Perasaan gugup dan takut merayapinya saat ini, oh.. apalagi saat ini. Detik-detik dimana sang kakek membalikkan badannya dan menatapnya dengan intens._

" _Aku kecewa padamu.." begitulah kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan sang kakek. " Kabur dari rumah, bolos sekolah selama lebih dari tiga bulan. Astaga Jongin..kau sungguh kekanakan. Kau tahu, kau hampir saja dikeluarkan karena tidak ikut ujian semester. Jika saja bibimu bukan penyumbang terbesar di sekolah itu mungkin kau sudah akan ditendang dari sana. Dan setelahnya akan muncul berita menghebohkan, ' Putra Mantan Perdana Menteri Korea Selatan, dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya' dan itu akan langsung membuat saham perusahaan turun drastis hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam saja."_

_Diam lagi, sang kakek kini duduk di sofa sembari menyesap teh hijaunya sementara Jongin masih berdiri dalam diam. " Tapi tak apa, sekarang kau disini, kau kembali. Dan sekarang ini, sudah menjadi tugasmu lah untuk mempertanggungjawabkannya." Oh tidak, ini terdengar sangat mengerikan. Kata 'mempertanggungjawabkan' sepertinya terlalu menyeramkan untuk Jongin._

" _Kau akan mendapatkan hukuman tentu saja." Glekkkkk.. benar bukan, sudah kukatakan jika ini akan mengerikan, " mulai sekarang, kemanapun kau pergi kau akan dikawal oleh oleh bodyguard, kau harus mulai mengikuti privat dengan guru pribadi untuk mengejar ketertinggalanmu dan yang terakhir kau akan dikirim ke Harvard untuk mempelajari bisnis disana."_

_Tunggu..? kakek tidak bercanda bukan.? Yang benar saja, aku harus masuk sekolah bisnis. Astaga, kakek pasti gila, sudah tahu jika aku tidak tertarik dengan bisnis tapi masih saja memaksaku. " Haraboeji, tak bisakah yang terakhir ditiadakan.? Haraboeji tahu kan aku tidak suka bisnis dan segala jenis macamnya. Kumohon cabut hukuman yang terakhir."_

" _Ya.! Jelas-jelas disini kau yang salah, tapi kau malah berniat memilih hukuman. Apa-apaan itu. Tidak, kau tetap akan kukirim ke Harvard setelah merampungkan studimu di Korea. Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku tidak menghapus namamu dari daftar pewaris, kau juga harus bersyukur karena aku akan mengembalikan semua fasilitasmu setelah ini. Tapi kenapa kau malah mengeluh eoh..?"_

" _Aku tidak membutuhkan itu semua Haraboeji. Kau boleh menghapusku dari daftar pewarismu jika kau mau, aku tidak membutuhkannya." Ucap Jongin datar kemudian berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan besar itu. Menghiraukan teriakan sang kakek yang terus menerus menyuruhnya kembali dan meminta maaf atas ucapannya barusan. Katakanlah Jongin bodoh karena telah mengatakan tidak ingin menjadi pewaris sang kakek, tapi Jongin tidak perduli. Dia memang tidak menginginkannya sama sekali._

_Berjalan cepat menghindari para pengawal kakeknya, Jongin akhirnya sampai di basemant milik kakeknya yang digunakan untuk menyimpan mobil mewah keluarganya itu. Dengan cepat Jongin segera bergegas menuju sudut garasi besar itu dan mengambil helm warna hitam kemudian berjalan mendekati sebuah benda yang tertutupi kain hitam yang cukup berdebu.. itu adalah motor sport berwarna hitam miliknya._

_Kemudian dalam hitungan tak lebih dari 3 menit, setelah memanaskan motor favoritnya itu ia meninggalkan basement kakeknya dan rumah besar keluarga Kim itu._

_**Flasback off**_

Yah.. dan di sinilah Jongin sekarang, duduk bersila di atas batu besar di pinggir sungai Han dan melempar kerikil kecil ke arah sungai. Berharap kegiatannya itu bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa kesalnya. Kakeknya memang keterlaluan, selalu saja mengambil keputusan sepihak tanpa terlebih dahulu memberitahunya atau mengetahui pendapatnya. Kesal, marah, kecewa dan sedih tentu saja. Jongin bukanlah robot yang dipermainkan semaunya, dia ingin bebas tidak dikekang seperti ini. Oh astaga, anak muda seperti Jongin yang harusnya menikmati masa bebasnya tanpa tekanan dari pihak manapun sekarang harus terjebak di dalamnya. Sekolah bisnis.. dia bahkan membenci semua hal yang berhubungan dengan hal itu..dan belum lagi rencana kakeknya yang mengharuskannya untuk dikawal bodyguard kemanapun ia pergi.. aigoo, Jongin tidak ingin itu semua. Dia hanya perlu sedikit kebebasan dan kasih sayang, hanya itu saja.

Hendak melempar kerikil yang entah keberapa, gerakannya tertahan karena ponselnya berdering yang menandakan panggilan masuk. Dengan gerakan lambat – Jongin cukup malas mengangkatnya sebenarnya – dia akhirnya mengangkat penggilan itu yang ternyata dari _**Crazy Hyung**_-nya.

" waeyo Hyung..?"

" ..."

" ya..! kau menelponku hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu. Kau memang benar-benar gila hyung..!"

" ..."

" memangnya kenapa..? aku sedang sibuk jika kau ingin tahu.!"

" ..."

" kau memang benar-benar merepotkan Hyung. Tunggu aku, aku akan sampai lima belas menit lagi. Jangan berbuat hal nekat. Kau mengerti.!"

Klik.. Jongin menutup sambungan teleponnya dan segera meraih helm hitam miliknya dan menghampiri motor sport hitamnya. Detik berikutnya ia menyalakan mesin motornya dan segera bergegas menuju apartemen Hyungnya yang bodoh dan gila itu.

* * *

**::0::**

* * *

Setelah kepergian Jongin beberapa saat lalu, Sehun tak pernah meninggalkan kamarnya yang sekarang ini dihuni oleh gadis mungil dengan gaun putih yang sedang tertidur itu. Sehun juga tak hentinya menatap wajah gadis yang tengah terbaring itu dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Ya.. tentu saja pemuda albino itu tak menghentikan senyumannya. Ia baru saja bertemu kembali dengan sosok gadisnya yang telah lama menghilang dari peradaban setelah hari itu. Sehun terlalu senang dengan kehadiran kembali sosok 'kekasihnya' itu. Ia juga mengucapkan syukur kepada Tuhan karena pada akhirnya telah dipertemukan dengan sosok yang serupa dengan kekasihnya itu..

Terlalu sibuk melamun dan memperhatikan wajah cantik gadis dihadapannya itu, Sehun sampai tidak menyadari jika tangan sang gadis mulai bergerak-gerak kecil.. kening gadis itu juga mulai menunjukkan kerutan-kerutan tak wajar, ah kini bahkan Sehun bisa melihat jika keringat dingin mulai turun membasahi wajah gadisnya. Sehun yang cukup panik dengan hal itu akhirnya mendekat dan mengusap pelan pipi tembam milik kekasihnya – berusaha menenangkannya.

Selang beberapa saat, kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan. Memperlihatkan iris berwarna abu-abu pucat seperti badai yang sangat menawan. Mata bulat yang sempurna untuk wajah cantik gadis itu.

_ Iris abu-abu..?_ tunggu dulu,_ Sookyung_ tidak memiliki iris abu-abu, irisnya coklat muda sama seperti dirinya. Jadi siapa gadis yang tengah berada di ranjangnya ini.? Dia sangat mirip dengan _Sookyung_nya kecuali warna iris dan tanda lahir pada perpotongan lehernya. Mungkin kah jika dia bukan Sookyung.? Mungkin kah jika yang dikatakan Jongin itu benar, bahwa gadisnya itu sudah meninggal.?

Sehun yang masih sibuk dalam lamunannya tidak menyadari jika gadis itu sudah bangun dan duduk tepat dihadapannya. Mata bulatnya mengedarkan pandangan pada sekeliling ruangan dimana dia sedang berada saat ini. Baginya, semua yang berada diruangan ini sangat aneh. Dia bahkan tidak tahu nama benda itu. Ah, seharusnya sesaat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari _Ogygia_ ia terlebih dahulu meminta pada _Hermes_ untuk mengajarinya mengenai kehidupan manusia. Tidak seperti ini.

Pandangan gadis itu akhirnya mengarah pada sosok pemuda dihadapannya. Ia mengamati sosok Sehun dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Dia belum pernah menemui sosok pemuda yang mempunyai kulit seputih dirinya, hampir semua lelaki yang dikenalnya mempunyai kulit sewarna tembaga yang sangat menawan, bukan kulit putih yang hampir sewarna dengan _tunik_ yang dipakainya ini.

" Kau.. siapa kau.?" Gadis itu bertanya kepada Sehun yang masih setia dalam lamunannya. " Yak.! Aku bertanya siapa dirimu wahai pemuda.!"

Seketika Sehun menoleh menatap sosok yang sangat mirip dengan kekasihnya itu. Menatapnya dengan penasaran, Sehun akhirnya mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada gadis itu. Mengamati gadis itu dari dekat sehingga ia bisa memastikan siapa gadis dihadapannya itu. Kekasihnya ataupun bukan.

" Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu nona muda. Siapa kau sebenarnya.? Kau sangat mirip dengan gadisku tapi kau bukanlah gadisku. Itu yang dapat kusimpulkan. Jadi katakan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya.!"

Sementara itu, gadis itu hanya menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.? Dirinya mirip dengan kekasihnya.? Yang benar saja. itu tidak mungkin. " Aku.. namaku Kyungsoo." Gadis itu menyebutkan nama yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh seseorang sebelum kedatangannya kemari. Nama yang sangat cocok dengan gadis itu, penggambaran yang sesuai.

" Kyungsoo..? jadi kau memang benar-benar bukan Sookyung..? tapi bagaimana mungkin.? Kalian begitu mirip."

" Aku memang terlahir disini sebagai Kyungsoo, Wu Kyungsoo. Apa yang salah dengan hal itu.?"

" Tak apa, hanya saja kau sangat mirip dengan kekasihku dulu. Ah, mungkin memang sudah saatnya aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia sudah mati. Sudahlah, aku keluar sebentar. Mandilah dulu, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Aku tahu kau lapar.

" terimakasih..."

" Sehun.. kau bisa memanggilku Sehun."

" Sehun, gomawoyo.."

Sehun tersenyum tipis pada gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya yang sejak dua hari ini dipakai gadis itu.

* * *

**::0::**

* * *

Setelah keluar dari kamarnya, Sehun segera mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku jaketnya. Ia segera men-dialspeed Jongin. ia perlu memberitahukan sesuatu kepada sepupunya itu.

" Kkam-ah.."

"_berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu Hun, kau tahu aku tidak sehitam yang kau pikirkan."_suara Jongin terdengar malas, _" oh ya, ada apa kau menelpon.?"_

" tapi tetap saja kau lebih hitam dariku. Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengabarimu bahwa gadis yang kubawa waktu itu sudah siuman saat ini. dan kau tahu, dia ternyata bukan Sookyung seperti yang selama ini kuduga. Tapi tetap saja aku masih berspekulasi bahwa dia amnesia dan kehilangan memorinya sehingga ia lupa dengan namanya sendiri."

" _Huuuh, kau terlalu keras kepala Hun. Bisa saja apa yang dikatakan gadis itu benar, mungkin saja dia memang bukan Sookyung."_

" Tapi aku masih yakin jika itu dia Jong, debaran ini, getaran yang kurasakan pada hatiku.. perasaan ini masih sama, aku masih bisa merasakan semua hal itu saat aku berada di dekatnya. Aku akan membawanya ke Seoul besok pagi, kau bisa memastikannya sendiri nanti."

" _terserah kau saja Hun."_

" Oh ya Kkam, bisakah kau menjemput kami besok siang di bandara.? Aku akan sangat senang jika bisa melakukannya untukku."

" _Akan aku ya, maaf aku harus menutup telponmu. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan saat ini, bye."_

Sehun yang menyadari sambungan telponnya diputus secara sepihak oleh Jongin hanya mampu menghela napasnya panjang. Sepupunya itu memang benar-benar. Oh, pantas saja dia tidak bisa mendapatkan kekasih, salahkan sendiri mengapa ia begitu dingin dan cuek.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Sehun kembali menelpon seseorang. Orang yang sudah menjadi kepercayaannya dan keluarganya selama ini. " ahjussi bisakah kau memesankanku dua tiket menuju Seoul dengan jadwal penerbangan pagi.?"

"..."

" ya, kalau begitu terimakasih."

Klik.. Sehun menutup sambungan telpon. Ia lalu bergerak ke arah dapur saat ia mengingat dirinya belum membuatkan sarapan untuk Kyungsoo.

Dengan cekatan Sehun segera meracik nasi, telur, daging cincang, dan beberapa bahan lain menjadi sebuah masakan. Memotong bahan-bahan itu dengan lihai seolah dia memang terbisa melakukannya. ah, perlu diketahui, Sehun dulu pernah mengikuti les memasak di sekolahnya. Tapi jangan salah sangka dulu, ia melakukan hal itu agar dirinya selalu bersama Sookyung.

Kurang dari dua puluh menit, nasi goreng ala chef Sehun pun jadi. Ia menghiasnya denggan sedikit saus tomat dan selada yang biasa digunakan Sookyung saat membuatkannya makan siang. Ah, Sehun jadi merindukan gadis itu.

Setelah memebrikan sentuhan terakhir pada hasil masakannya, Sehun segera menuju kamarnya. Memberikan makanan yang kini berada ditangannya itu sekaligus memberitahu Kyungsoo tentang rencananya membawa dia menuju Seoul besok pagi.

* * *

**::0::**

* * *

Satu hal yang membuat Kris begitu bingung dengan kehidupannya sekarang adalah mengenai pekerjaannya. Dia yang dulunya selalu kesana kemari, mengantarkan pesan, paket dan apapun itu kepada para dewa kini berpindah tugas menjadi apalah namanya, ah.. seorang model.

Hidupunya berubah seratus persen semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul, salah satu kota favoritnya di dunia manusia. Semenjak ia bertemu dengan gadis yang mengaku sebagai sepupunya – Xi Luhan, dan juga gadis bermata panda yang hampir selalu menjadi partnernya di dunia modeling.

Luhan berkata bahwa memang sejak dulu dirinya dipasangkan dengan gadis bermata panda itu. Mereka hampir selalu mendapatkan tawaran yang sama, menjadi partenr dalam modeling, film dan juga drama. Ya, Kris Wu atau yang mempunyai nama asli Wu Yifan ini adalah salah satu bintang ternama di Korea. Dia juga tidak menyangka jika dirinya terlahir di bumi sebagai seorang superstar.

Tapi dia cukup menikmati semua itu, hidupnya mewah seperti yang selalu dibayangkannya. Ah, dan jangan lupakan bawa ketenarannya juga membawa keuntungan, ia menjadi punya banyak relasi yang akan membantunya menemukan Calypso – Kyungsoo, cinta pertamanya.

Benar memang, sejak kegiatan modelingnya yang pertama, ia sudah meminta Luhan – yang bertugas sebagai managernya – untuk mencarikannya orang yang mampu membantunya mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo disini. Ia yakin bahwa Kyungsoo tak akan jauh-jauh darinya sehingga ia hanya memerintahkan orang itu mencari Kyungsoo di Korea saja. Karena firasatnya juga mengatakan hal itu.

" Gege, kau melamun lagi.." suara lembut seorang gadis mengusik lamunan Kris.

" Aniya, aku tidak melamun Zizi. Sudahlah lebih baik kau keluar dulu, aku ingin menikmati waktu istirahatku dengan tenang."

" Tapi Ge, Lulu jiejie menyuruhmu untuk segera ke backctage. Waktu istirahatmu sudah selesai dan kita harus berlatih untuk pementasan besok malam. Kajja."

" Aku akan menyusulmu Zi, kau pergilah dulu." Kris tersenyum lembut pada gadis di sampingnya itu. Senyuman yang mampu membuat sang gadis merona seketika.

" Arraseo." Ucap gadis itu lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Kris yang tengah menatap sunset dari gedung tinggi ini.

" Kita akan segera bertemu dan berbahagia bersama Soo-ya. Aku berjanji akan hal itu."

* * *

**::0::**

* * *

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat tidak tenang. Gadis itu seperti memendam kegelisahan yang mendalam karena dia sedari tadi terus menatap ke arah jendela. Meremas jari-jarinya dan terkadang meremas gaun putih miliknya.

Sehun yang tidak tahan dengan Kyungsoo yang bertingkah seperti itu akhirnya menepuk pelan bahu gadis itu. " Kau kenapa.? Apa yang kau cemaskan.?"

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dan jendela secara bergantian, " Tidak, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya aku menaiki burung besar seperti ini. aku tidak terbiasa karena biasanya aku hanya menunggangi pegasus dan kuda. Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika burung ini mampu membawa banyak orang."

" Aigoo Soo-ya.. jadi kau belum pernah naik pesawat sebelumnya.? Dan tadi apa yang kau katakan, pegasus..? bukankah itu hanya dongeng.? Sebenarnya darimana asalmu Soo..?"

" Jadi burung ini bernama pesawat. Oh, Tuan Hermes berutang banyak penjelasan padaku. Awas saja jika nanti aku bertemu dengannya."kata Kyungsoo pada diri sendiri, kemudian ia menatap Sehun dan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, " Itu bukan dongeng Sehun, pegasus itu nyata. Ah, kalau mengenai asalku, kurasa kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang jelas aku berasal dari tempat dimana semua dongeng berasal."

" Semua dongeng berasal.? Maksudmu..?"

" Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu lain waktu. Oh ya, bisakah kau membantuku Hun..?"

" Baiklah aku menunggu cerita darimu. Apa yang bisa kubantu.?"

" Bisakah kau membantuku mencarikan orang bermarga Wu.? Aku perlu mencari seseorang." Sehun mengernyit ketika Kyungsoo menyebutkan kata 'seseorang'. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu segera memberikan penjelasan padanya, " Seseorang yang sudah kuanggap keluargaku sendiri. Itu maksudku. Aku perlu mencarinya agar aku tak lagi merepotkanmu."

" Oh, kukira seseorang seperti kekasihmu atau apalah itu. Kau tidak pernah merepotkanku Soo, kau tenang saja. dan kau bisa tinggal di tempatku sampai kapanpun itu, aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau tinggal bersamaku."

" terimakasih atas tawaranmu Hun.."

" tentu saja. kau mau sesuatu.? Minuman ataupun makanan kecil mungkin.?"

" Nektar.. aku ingin nektar.."

Dan Sehun hanya mampu menatap Kyungsoo bingung. Apakah gadis ini siluman kupu-kupu.? Kenapa dia meminta nektar.? Dia manusia atau bukan sih..? seperti itulah kira-kira pikiran Sehun saat ini.

* * *

**::0::**

* * *

Jongin tengah menunggu Sehun dan juga gadis yang mirip dengan Sookyung di depan pintu 'arrival domestic'. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit ia berdiri di sana dan mereka belum sampai juga. Oh, seharusnya dia tidak datang terlalu cepat. Harusnya dia makan terlebih dahulu sebelum kemari. Oh dengarlah, perutnya sudah minta di isi saat ini.

Lima menit kemudian netra Jongin akhirnya menangkap sosok Sehun ditengah antrian orang yang sedang berbaris keluar. Jongin segera melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sehun, " Oi.. aku disini." Teriaknya.

Sehun yang melihatnya pun segera berlari ke arah Jongin sembari menyeret dua koper di tangannya. " Maaf menunggu cukup lama, pesawat kami mengalami penundaan pemberangkatan pagi tadi. Oh ya, mana mobilmu.? Aku harus memasukkan koper ini ke bagasi sebelum aku menjemput Kyungsoo. Dia sedang di toilet sekarang."

" Ayo, ikutlah.. oh ya, tadi kau mengatakan bahwa gadis itu bernama Kyungsoo.? Jadi dia memang bukan Sookyung-mu..?" tanya Jongin disela-sela perjalanan mereka menuju parkiran bandara.

" Ooo.. tapi tetap saja aku menyukainya. Sookyung ataupun Kyungsoo, kurasa aku akan tetap menyukainya, tetap mencintai dua sosok itu. Oh My God.." Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka mendekati sebuah mobil sedan berwarna silver yang nampak begitu.., " Jongin, mobil siapa yang kau bawa.? Kemana mobil mewah milik Haraboeji.? Kenapa kau membawa mobil rongsokan ini.?"

" Kau ini, masih mending aku mau menjemputmu. Aku tidak lagi tinggal di mansion, jadi aku tidak bisa membawa mobil milik kakek tua itu. Oh, by the way mobil itu milik itu kupinjam dari Chanyeol Hyung, Lamborgininya sedang ia bawa untuk kencan dengan si Baekhyun jadilah aku membawa mobil ini."

" Apa..?! kau tidak tinggal di mansion, lalu kau tinggal dimana sekarang Jong.?"

" Apartemen Chanyeol Hyung, dan sebentar lagi aku akan pindah ke apartemenmu. Eh, kau akan pulang ke rumahmu kan.? Apartemenmu kosong kan.?"

" Tidak, aku akan menempatinya bersama Kyungsoo nanti. Oh, aku tidak habis pikir mengenai hidupmu sekarang Jong. Kau seperti gelandangan yang tidak punya rumah. Tolong masukkan ini ke bagasi, aku harus menjemput Kyungsoo di toilet."

Sehun segera berlari kembali memasuki bandara meninggalkan Jongin yang sekarang ini terlihat seperti supir pribadi pemuda albino itu. Menjemputnya, memasukkan barang-barangnya seperti seorang pembantu. Oh tidak, seorang Kim Jongin yang biasanya menjadi bos kini berubah menjadi tukang suruh.

Kurang dari lima menit, akhirnya Sehun terlihat berjalan menuju ke arahnya bersama seorang gadis cantik dengan dress puitih polos selutut. Jika diperhatikan, dress itu adalah dress yang sama dengan yang dipakai gadis itu saat pertama kali ia melihatnya. Jongin melihat gadis itu menatap kagum ke sekelilingnya. Sesekali akan mengelus mobil-mobil yang tertata rapi di parkiran itu. Gadis itu seperti sosok gadis dari zaman tradisional yang baru pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di zaman modern ini.

_Dia gadis yang unik_. Jongin bergumam dalam hati.

Saat jarak mereka tak kurang dari satu setengah meter dari Jongin, Sehun bergumam pada Kyungsoo. " Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada sepupuku. Ayo."

" nde..?" Kyungsoo yang tidak paham dengan maksud Sehun akhirnya mengikuti arah pandang pemuda yang kini tengah menggenggam tangannya itu. Dari jarak itu, Kyungsoo masih bisa melihat sosok di hadapannya. Sosok itu, sosok yang Sehun katakan sebagai sepupunya.. Pemuda tan yang memakai kalung segituga dengan lingkaran kecil dibangian tengahnya – Kyungsoo bisa melihat itu karena dua kancing atas kemeja pemuda itu tidak dikancingkan.

Saat menatap pemuda itu, Kyungsoo menjadi teringat akan sesuatu. Suatu kenangannya di masa lalu. kisah cintanya dengan seorang pahlawan yang sangat dicintainya. Pemuda yang telah merenggut keperawanannya lalu setelah itu menghilang begitu saja saat fajar – seperti yang dikatakan ramalan. Pemuda itu sangat mirip dengan pahlawannya.. " Kai.."

Dan Kyungsoo pun pingsan seketika setelah mengucapkan satu nama itu.

* * *

**::0::**

* * *

Keduanya tengah berada di apartemen Sehun saat ini, lebih tepatnya kamar sang pemilik. Duduk di kedua tepi ranjang sembari sesekali mengerling ke arah gadis yang tengah terbaring di tengah ranjang milik Sehun itu.

Sehun yang sedari tadi terus menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, sementara Jongin – ia sibuk dengan kompresnya karena setelah gadis itu pingsan, ia langsung demam. " Menurutmu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.?" Jongin bertanya pada sepupunya itu.

" Aku tidak tahu, tapi sebelum ia pingsan ia menggumamkan sebuah kata ' Kai ' saat melihatmu dan dia pingsan setelahnya." Sehun menjawab setengah panik.

" Benarkah.? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini."

" Kau tahu, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu." Gumam Sehun lirih lalu mencium tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut, " Bangunlah Soo.."

" Aku akan kedapur dan menyiapkan bubur ginseng untuknya." Ujar Jongin lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah dapur untuk melakukan apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya.

Sementara itu, di dalam kamarnya Sehun menggantikan tugas Jongin itu mengganti handuk yang digunakan untuk mengompres Kyungsoo. Sesekali ia akan mengecek keadaan gadis itu. Mengelus pipinya dengan lembut, berusaha membangunkannya dari tidur ataupun pingsannya.

" Unghhh.." sebuah lenguhan keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo yang bisa dikatakan sangat menggoda itu. Membuat Sehun mau tidak mau menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyungsoo karena tidak mau disebut memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Tapi niatannya itu pupus begitu Kyungsoo mulai meracaukan nama kata itu, " Kai.. Kai.. Kai " berulang kali hingga akhirnya ia terbangun.

Bangun dalam posisi duduk, dan napas yang terengah-engah, Kyungsoo menatap sekelilingnya. Ia masih berada di dunia manusia. Ia tidak berada di Ogygia, tempat tinggalnya dulu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melihat sosok Kai. Tidak mungkin jika itu hanya mimpi, itu terasa sangat jelas.

Jongin memasuki kamar itu dengan celemek warna hitam yang masih melekat pada tubuh atletiknya. Ia menatap keadaan kamar Sehun, menatap dua penghuni kamar itu dengan heran. Sehun yang entah mengapa seperti sedang trans sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan aneh. Lalu Kyungsoo yang menatap lurus ke depan dengan napas yang masih tersengal-sengal, seolah ia baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk.

" Kau sudah bangun, bagaimana keadaanmu.?"

Pertannyaan Jongin tadi sontak menyadarkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo dari kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo yang melihat sosok Jongin langsung membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar lalu segera menyibakkan selimut tebal yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Berlari ke arah Jongin lalu memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat.

" Kai.. aku merindukanmu.."

Itu adalah tida kata yang mampu membuat kedua pemuda tampan yang berada diruangan itu membelalakkan matanya. Jongin, ia hanya diam. Tidak bergerak ataupun bersuara, ia masih terlalu shock dengan kejadiaan yang menimpanya secara mendadak ini.

Sementara Sehun yang melihat Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin seperti itu hanya mampu menggeram tertahan. Ia tidak menyangkan jika Kyungsoo akan memeluk Jongin seperti itu. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo-nya memperlakukan orang semacam Jongin yang bahkan belum dikenalnya dengan hangat dan mesra seperti itu. Sehun menatap kedua orang itu dengan cemburu, _seharusnya aku tidak mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada Jongin._

* * *

:**:0::**

* * *

Di tempat lain, atau bisa dikatakan juga dunia lain. Tiga sosok wanita tua yang membawa gunting serta gulungan benang sedang menatap ke arah bola kristal mereka yang menampilkan kejadian dimana seorang gadis tengah memeluk seorang pemuda sementara pemuda yang lain menatap mereka dengan geram. Di bola kristal itu juga ditunjukkan seorang pemuda yang lebih tua dari kedua pemuda tadi tengah duduk di sofa sembari menatap bulan yang tampak lebih bercahaya.

" Takdir barumu baru saja dimulai Calypso, " kata wanita pertama yang membawa gunting "... takdir yang akan lebih rumit dibandingkan sebelumnya..." wanita kedua yang membawa gulungan benang melanjutkan, " ... selamat bersenang-senang. Hahahaha.." wanita terakhir yang membawa ujung benang bergumam, lalu disusul oleh tawa ketiganya yang seketika menghilangkan pencitraan pada bola kristal itu.

Setelahnya, ketiga wanita itu menghilang secara bersamaan dan melebur bersama bayangan kegelapan dimalam hari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Adakah yang menanti ff ini.? aku bawa chapter duanya nih, maaf kalau lama banget. Tapi mau gimana lagi, aku baru dapat feel buat nulis ini kemarin karena sebenernya ff ini gak akan aku lanjutin. Tapi melihat review kemarin yang cukup banyak akhirnya aku mutusin buat nglanjutin ini ff.

Oh ya, gimana komentar kalian tentang chapter ini.? rada aneh gak.? Aku kok ngrasanya ini alurnya kecepetan ya.? Gimana menurut kalian.? Ah, aku hampir lupa, aku mau bilang kalau nama 'Sooryung' dichap kemarin udah aku ganti jadi 'Sookyung' untuk mempermudah pengucapan. Nama sungainya juga aku ganti, dari yang awalnya Lethe jadi Styx.

.

.

BIG thanks to :

**ayp** |** uffiejung **|** Almighty Maknae **| **Kim Leera **|** NaturalCandy1994** | love12-193 | Shim Yeonhae | **Kartikadyo96** | **Silent Kaisoo** | **Kang Hyun Yoo-ie** | **aqila k – eonni** | **blackwhite1214** | **Lady SooJong** | KaiSoo Shipper | t. a | **Hany Kwan** | **little PororoDo** | **Park Ri Rin** | dyofanz | **mimi1301** | bosoo | kyugie | Guest | **rishma. Rismaya** | **little Kyung Kyung** | **thriteenthblack** | dan readers sekalian yang sudah mau membaca ff ini.

gomawo, jeongmal gomawoyo.

.

.

.

The last,

mind to Review again..?


End file.
